


Raccoon-Faced Proposal

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raccoon-Faced Proposal

Talia hurried to the hospital, asking in a near panic after Alec because he had called her and said he was on his way there. Was he ok?? The nurse snorted and gave her a look that made Talia frown.

“Come on. Thank god.” The nurse muttered, leading Talia into a curtained area just inside the ER to reveal a very whole Alec who looked… Well he looked like a raccoon. Both of his eyes were blackened and his nose was bandaged, his shirt covered in blood and he looked… Pathetic. Sad and pathetic! The nurse looked at him in disgust which he returned in kind til he caught sight of Talia. Then, like always, he lit up like a tropical sun, his smile spreading across his face.

“Talia!” He hopped off the gurney he had been sitting on, staggering slightly before Talia caught his arm.

 

Talia couldn’t look at him. He looked so stupid. Her mouth wiggled as she tried to hold in her laughter.

“What?” Alec whispered, squinting around his sore face.

Talia snorted and hiccupped, trying not to look at him as he tried to get her to look him in his eyes. Finally she looked at him and just broke; her hand over her mouth as she laughed herself silly.

Alec laughed too until it hurt and he had to hold his nose. “Ow… Hey. Ow… Come on Tal, where’s some love and sympathy? Huh?”

Talia chortled and kissed his face despite Alec’s grunts of pain. “Oh you big poor dumb baby! What did you do? Peter came home and was ridiculous!” She laughed just remembering the state her little brother came home in. Red faced, angry but not? He’d looked at her and pointed and shouted _Don’t you dare!!_ And then he’d fled to his room and slammed his door and declared he was starting his own family and he hated everyone. It was like he was seven again. She’d loved it. Then Alec had called and well… Here they are.

Alec sighed and chewed his lip, “I’ll tell you before the end of summer?”

Talia looks at him a bit funny, Alec never waited to tell her anything. She knew she was always the first to know. She didn’t like him keeping secrets. She also thought about how tonight she was going to share her big secret…

She slid her hand into his and nodded. “Ok. Come on let’s go home. I’ve got something to share with you over dinner.”

Alec sighed and let her pull him along behind her, delighting in playing the I’m Hurt Card.

Talia got Alec home and Gerald grimaced at his face and then snickered about it with them. Talia and Alec got dinner going, usually it was Peter and Alec but… Peter was still sulking. Gerald was looking forward to his son’s face when he sees Alec’s new raccoon look. He had a camera ready at his place at the table.

When dinner hit the table Peter, the massive drama cow, drifted down, sliding into his seat and not looking at anyone. Gerald palmed the camera and waited for Peter to look up. Which he did, rolling his eyes and sighing.

“What’s with the silent treatment? I-“ Peter froze and stared at Alec sitting directly across from him. “What the hell happened to you!?”

Alec looked small and pathetic and groaned, Gerald snapped the picture because Peter had the best mix of horror and shock on his face. The flash made Peter blink but he stood up. “What Happened!?”

Alec sighed and smirked, “Well you broke my nose but the nurse assured me until I annoyed her that I was going to still be crazy handsome.”

Talia nods, “And I am sure Peter feels sorry for breaking your nose.”

“I DO NOT!” Peter insists, folding his arms and looking offended, “It’s not my fault he has a delicate stupid face!”

Gerald sighed, “Sit Peter.” Peter sat. “Apologize.” Peter scowled and tightened his folded arms. Gerald shook his head and took Peter’s plate away. “Then no dinner.”

Peter’s stubborn face quickly became outrage. “DAD!!! HE DESERVED IT!!!”

Gerald just gives Peter the look. The I am your parent and I am so damn done with your shenanigans look. Peter slammed his hands down on the table, rattling plates and glasses. “HE WANTS TO PROPOSE TO TALIA!”

“HEY!” Alec yelped. “I wanted to propose on the PORCH SO IT IS SPECIAL PETEY!!”

Peter snarled, “YOU CAN’T PROPOSE!”

Talia looked delighted as hell. Gerald was nonchalantly taking photos of this incident. Family scrapbooks you know.

“WHY NOT??” Alec growled, “I HAVE A RING!” He held it up and Talia gasped and leapt to her feet, gripping Alec’s wrist and han and getting the ring.

“YES!” Talia declared. “YES!”

Peter and Alec both snapped their heads around to look at her. “NO!” They shouted in unison. Peter began ranting about how she can do better. Gerald disagreed. Alec was trying to snatch the ring back but Talia was putting it on.

“WE’RE WEREWOLVES!” Peter snarled at Alec.

Alec had Talia in a headlock as he tried to use his mouth to pull the ring off her hand, Gerald wished his wife was here for this, the grandkids would die from these photos.

“BULL-THIT” Alec slurred around Talia’s finger in his mouth.

Peter scowled at Alec’s disbelieving look and changed. “Oh  _really_ …” Peter gave him a condescending look as Alec gaped.

Talia freed herself carefully and gripped Alec’s shirt, “Alec baby?”

Peter smiled, showing all his sharp teeth, “This is when you run away.”

Alec still hadn’t moved and his heart wasn’t hammering, he was just stunned still. Talia was starting to feel panicked. “ALEC? ALEC TALK TO ME!”

Alec looked at her, “You too?”

Talia winced in pain, “Yes… I was going to tell you tonight… I didn’t….”

Alec looked at her a long time, “I’m going to need that ring back…. I’m sorry Talia…”

Talia felt the tears come but she kept them back as best she could. “Right… Right of course.” She fumbled it into his hand and Alec took it.

“You’ll get it when I propose properly on the porch I am restoring. So be patient. You are god awful at being patient!” He kissed her wrist and sat back own to dinner.

“What?” Peter asked, stunned at the lack of screaming and fleeing. “What the hell??”

Talia is standing there stunned too. “Wait… You still want to…”

“Marry you? Of course.” Alec nods.

Peter looks shifty, “We’re  _werewolves_.”

“I saw. Well I saw you. Do you wookie too Gorgeous? God I bet you’re a hot wookie.” Alec says, taking a bite of his dinner while Gerald snorts in amusement.

“I am not a wookie.” Talia frowns at him.

Alec grins at her, it looks so dumb him trying to be charming with a bandage on his face and two black eyes. “Come on baby, you know I’m your Han Solo.”

Talia looked at Peter who is just as flummoxed as she feels. “I see why you hit him.”

Peter sat heavily. “Thank you. Congratulations?” Peter is feeling a bit strange. He was so ready for Alec to freak out, but instead he is sitting there laughing and making googoo eyes at his sister.

“OH!” Alec turns to Gerald. “About what we talked about. I am happy to take the Hale name. Whatever I have to do be with Talia. I love her.” He looked at Talia, “I love you.”

Talia just stared at him, “Oh no sir, you called me a wookie.”

“Whaaaaat??” Alec whined, “Baby I’m hurt. Come on I followed with the Han Solo thing.”

Talia just held a hand up. “Nope.”

Peter snickered making Alec scowl at him and state, “You’re doin dishes alone.”

“I am not.” Peter sneered cheerfully.

“You are.” Gerald firmly told his son, fighting the huge grin that wants to spread on his face as Peter squawked about it not being his turn, Alec tried to get Talia to look at him an Talia would hold out til lights out probably making him twist in the wind. It all made Gerald miss his wife terribly, the pang in his chest from her loss all the sharper for the sweetness of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> OK a note on how I tend to describe werewolves. There's normal human look, the one sported in the show, but instead of getting four legged they turn into those anthropomorphic wolf people. The best ones are drawn by duckhymn on tumblr - no seriously the best. I swoon! Anyway I adopt that as my full shift for my Hales. SO CUTE.


End file.
